Paixão e Dúvidas
by Hakesh-chan
Summary: Kurama e Hiei se descobrem e se amam .. mas nem todos serão felizes nessa his´toria !esta é a minha primeira fic ! espero que gostem! :
1. Paixão e Dúvidas

NOTA: ESTE TEXTO SE PASSA DEPOIS DO FINAL DA SÉRIE , KURAMA E HIEI NÃO TÊM DÚVIDAS SOBRE OS SEUS REAIS SENTIMENTOS PORÉM , RECEIAM CONFESSAR AO OUTRO SEU AMOR.

...:§§§ PAIXÃO E DÚVIDAS §§§:... 

Já haviam se passado semanas desde que ele e Hiei haiviam estado juntos pela última vez, uma saudade avassaladora tomava conta daquele ruivo , este por sua vez mirava a lua fixamente em seus verdes olhos ,através da janela de seu quarto, em busca do vulto negro que não lhe vinha à tanto tempo... Não suportava mais aquela espera incessante, seu amado havia partido em uma missão juntamente com Yusuke na tentativa de investigar uma possível revolta que estaria acontecendo e se espalhando pelo makai, ele temia pela vida de seu amado Hiei...ah ...e como ele o amava...amava e o esperava...jamais lhe contara de seu amor , e como poderia?...ele sempre tão reservado e distante...,Hiei sempre desviara seu olhar quando percebia o olhar carinhoso da raposa sobre si e depois de um tempo, passou até a evitá-lo ...naum...jamais poderia contar à ele NUNCA!.. no entanto, ele continuava À vir até àquela mesma janela quase todas as noites enquanto estava no nigenkai, as vezes naum falava nada , apenas ficava sentado no parapeito da janela como se esperasse alguma coisa, alguma palavra, alguma reação...Por noites tal prostação de Hiei em sua janela deixaram aquele nigen sem sono. Soubera no entanto, através de Koenma, que há pelo menos 3 dias, hiei voltara muito ferido , consequencia de uma batalha travada durante sua missão, estava preocupado mas não ousara vê-lo, ele já havia sido tratado pelos subalternos de Koenma e passava bem , apesar disso mandara um recado por Yusuke para que Kurama não aparecesse mais em sua frente! "...por que...?" pensava o jovem " por que não me quer por perto Hiei?" ele podia sentir a presença de fogo que akele ki tão conhecido que se deixava escapar e espalhar suavemente por toda a cidade e naquele quarto também...

"... raposa..." pensou consigo enquanto observava ,pelo jagan, uma pequena lágrima rolar por aquela façe tão doce que refletia em si o brilho ,o mistério e toda a beleza da lua."NÃO!" Pensava ainda consigo, "depois do que Yomi falou! como ainda posso vê-lo com esses olhos?" resistiu ainda À um último impulso que tentava levá-lo àquela janela.

Já era muito tarde e seu corpo à muito desistira da espera diante daquela janela, enxugou seus olhos na manga do pijama e deitou-se ainda pensando na figura que tanto aguardava todas as noites...adormeceu com os ruivos cabelos jogados em sua face como que guardando-a para si...

Não conseguira dormir de jeito nenhum, pô-se a vagar pela noite refazendo em sua mente todas as palavras ditas À ele quando acordara em Gandara após desmaiar durante a luta contra os youkais rebelados no makai. "...a raposa só usará você." foi o que Yomi lhe dissera antes que Hiei cerrasse os olhos e pulasse pela janela com as poucas forças que ainda lhe restavam...Agora essas palavras lhe pesavam a mente, mais ainda, pesavam em seu coração e em sua alma, o atormentavam e geravam uma gerra entre seus pensamenteos e seus sentimentos, curiosamente viu-se acima de um telhado de fronte àquela janela, aquela que tanto conhecia e na qual ele por tantas noites sentara no parapeito esperando uma única palavra de carinho vinda daquele nigen,nem que fosse um daqueles olhares que lhe deixavam sempre embaraçado e do qual sempre se desviara para temente à um rubor em sua face mediante àquela raposa. fora levado lá inconsientemente pelo seu próprio corpo e agora não esboçava nehuma reação, tentava mesmo assim sair dali, mas não conseguia, aquele quarto o atraía cada vez mas, seus olhos rubros buscavam agora a frágil figura repousada e contrastante sobre os lençóis perfumados que era Kurama. Quando deu por si , estava dentro do quarto, o perfume afrodizíaco que inundava aquele quarto não vinha somente dos lencóis ou do pequeno canteiro de rosas localizado sob a janela do lado de fora, vinha da delicada pele daquele nigen, tal perfume fazia com que suas pernas tremessem fazendo com que quase cambaleasse pelo carpete do cômodo.Era um perfume de rosas silvestres presente, porém delicado o bastante para não ser percebido atravéz de uma longa convivência, mas não para Hiei...ele sempre se sentia assim naquele quarto, e toda vez que se aproximava de Kurama também. Mesmo que não dissesse sempre pretava atenção aos mínimos detalhes, desde suas vestimentas , que sempre lhe caíam sensualmente pelo corpo mom se lá nunca tivessem estado, até os cabelos sempre penteados e bem arrumados; e lá estava ele agora diante de tal imagem tão bela e ao mesmo tempo tão indecifrável que era kurama, observava seus cabelos caídos no rosto e nos lençóis contrastando vertiginosamente a pele clara e os cabelos ruivos com os lençóis brancos e o pijama amarelo claro que sempre usava aberto no peito quando dormía. Sentia uma leve pressão em sua calça ao contorna-lhe todas as curvas do corpo, sem tocá-lo , porém perto o bastante para sentir o calor emanado de sua pele e deixar em suas mãos um perfume que alí ficaria, em sua mão, por semanas após esta noite.

Um arrepio lhe corria a espinha pertubando o calmo calmo sono que se abateu em seu corpo cansado quando se deitara poucas horas antes. recém desperto sentiu de imediato todo aquele ki em seu quarto. De sobresalto virou-se e sentou-se na cama mirando aquela pequena figura que desejava tanto...sim era ele! hiei estava alí a observá-lo...era mentira , ele o QUERIA por perto! Perto DELE! COM ele! A feleicidade e a surpresa estavam estampados nos belos e verdes olhos de Kurama, estes brilhavam reluzentemente à lua mesmo apesar do sono e cansaço que ainda abatiam aquele corpo...ainda assim Hiei não conseguia se mover diante de tanta beleza...observava os cativantes olhos de kurama que pareciam ficar, como se fosse possível, mais belos refletindo o luar, olhava os cabelos rebeldes jogados linda e perfeitamente calculados sobre o pijama semi-aberto,o qual deixava revelados os seus músculos e um de seus rosados mamilos, a forma como ele projetava o corpo para frente se apoiando , ainda sentado, com as mãos e os pés ainda cobertos pelos lençóis que pareciam querer engolí-lo egoístamente devolta abaixo de si.

Hiei permanecia ali sem uma única reação, kurama no entanto se levantara e se postara propositalmente entre Hiei e a janela , para que este não lhe escapasse sem que o jovem nigen pudesse lhe dizer qualquer coisa que o fizesse querer permanecer ali nem que fosse por mais um segundo.

Agora kurama o olhava denovo daquele jeito que o ruborizava, mas embora tivesse certeza do calor que se instalara agora em seu rosto e por dentro de sua calça, ele se sentia protegido mediante a densa escurião do quarto que adiquiria uma cor levemente rubra resultante do reflexo dos cabelos de kurama sob a fina luz da lua que agora banhava o cômodo intrusa e reveladora. Dando-se conta de sua real situação , hiei deu um passo em vão para traz , ele logo descobriria que isso seria inútil graças a mesinha de cabeceira que se encontrava atrás dele. hiei agora olhava fundo nos olhos de kurama , sua infantil e forte face expressava agora a mais total das indecisões e inseguranças... ...Por que...? disse hiei, Hiei? ... por que o que Hiei?...o que está havendo? disse o nigen olhando ainda mais fundo nos olhos de hiei que já se desviara desse olhar a pouco. por que...por que me tratar assim!por que você tem sempre que aparecer com esse seu jeito delicado e estragar tudo me olhando desse jeito! a troco de quê você faz isso comigo? ; embora tudo issu ele dissesse na verdade ele mesmo se indagava todas aqueles questões e mais, o que raios ele estava fazendo ali afinal de contas! como assim, não estou te entendendo Hiei e o que você tá fazendo aqui? me disseram que você não me queria mais por perto, no entanto, como pode você estar aqui perto de mim agora! hnf...

Kurama agora se aproximava um pouco mais de Hiei cauteloso para naum assustar seu amado, agora lhe punha a mão sobre o ombro esquerdo e com a outra mão erguia-lhe o queixo delicadamente , olhava fundo em seus olhos neste momento e com a voz mais calma que podia reunir em si disse ao pequeno demônio de fogo: Não sei o que aconteceu para você vir aqui tão tarde Hiei, mas com certeza deve estar precisando me falar alguma coisa, vamos, me diga o que é, quero ajudar você...me responda, o que aconteceu?

Hiei olhava-o fixamente , Kurama por vezes parecia ipnotizá-lo com seu olhar de ersmeralda, a mão de kurama não ajudava muito em diminuir seu rubor, muito menos a atenuar a pressão vertiginosa que seu membro fazia-lhe agora na calça, se não fosse as palavras de Yomi, de certo agora ele se deixaria levar por seus sentimentos, mas aquilo ainda o pertubava...pior! não podia estar tão estampado assim em seu rosto seus verdadeiros sentimentos com relação àquela raposa! isso era uma afronta sem dúvida! Yomi jamais gostara da sua presença especialmente perto de kurama,À quem ele sabia que Yomi ainda amava, e que não suportava a ídeia de ter sido traído por ele, Yomi poderia estar tentando afastá-lo da raposa... ou estaria protegendo-o dele? Tudo estava muito confuso na cabeça de Hiei não sabia mais no que acreditar..mais do que isso ele tinha medo de amar! sua mãe o banira do reino de gelo, ainda que obrigada, mas banira, Yukina jamais o perdôou desde que soube atravéz de Kuwabara que hiei era seu irmão, Mukuro o abandonara sozinho sem dizer-lhe uma só palavra...Não , naõ queria sentir o gosto do abandono novamente, a sua frente tinha a figura que tanto apreciava e que lhe povoara noites de devaneios perdiods em seus sentimentos, mas o que diria À ele? o que diria para kurama? perguntaria se ele o abandonaria? abandora o q, se nunca tiveram nada, dizer que na verdade ele e seu corpo precisavam dos carinhos,dos cuidados e principalmete que precisava do amor daquela raposa, tudo para no fim ser rejeitado e abandonado! novamente? Não ele! Hiei agora se calara, não suportaria ser abandonado por alguém que tanto amava, seria isso amor? seria ele capaz de ser tão egoísta e inseguro à esse ponto , de querer kurama, que de tantos antes fora, só para ele? kurama agora tinha em seu rosto um olhar preocupado e bondoso, o único somm que ouviam era o relógio no andar debaixo soando as duas e meia da manhã, ele já naum sabia mais o que fazer, tinha medo de dizer mais alguma coisa e acabar por não obter mais resposta nenhuma. Suas mãos suavam, ele tocava agora o corpo que tanto desejava, estava à poucos centímetros do rosto de Hiei seus lábios ansiavam por beijá-lo, seus olhos fitavam-no de cima abaixo e acabavam por se perder em seus olhos cor-de-fogo...em certo momento reparou que em seu pescoço Hiei trazia uma atadura, provavelmente um ferimento causado durante a missão no makai, imediatamente então quebrando o insuportável silêncio que pairava no ar, ele disse: Me deixa cuidar de vc? HN! Hiei arregalara os olhos Seus ferimentos! ...cuidar dos seus ferimentos!...corrigiu-se de imediato meio sem graça. Não podia crer que fora tão descuidado para dizer tal frase.

Sem ter nada mais em que pensar diante de tal frasee ainda meio desnorteado, hiei apenas disse: ah tah.. tudo bem...foi por isso que vim aqui... Mentira, sim mentira, afinal nem ele mesmo sabia o por que dele estar ali, para kurama poderia muito bem ser por causa dos sesu ferimentos...afinal ele é bom com plantas e ervas... Kurama então pô-se a acender a luz, Hiei por sua vez sentou-se na cama e velozmente puxou o lençol para o seu colo escondendo assim o volume que insistia em permanecer ali apesar de seus esforços para não se ater à tudo o que acontecia. já que Hiei se sentara na cama , kurama , sentou-se ao seu lado e com o braço esqueroso sobre o seu ombro disse : vamos lá então, deixe-me ver como isso está. Hiei agora tirava a blusa negra de sobre o seu peito exibindo todo o seu tórax que, mesmo recoberto de ferimentos leves e cicatrizes, ainda era belo e definido, seus mamilos rosados se enrrigeciam devido ao frio daquela noite e À toda atmosfera criada naquele quarto. Hiei o olhava enquanto terminava de pôr sua blusa de lado no colçhão, o maravilhava a forma como Kurama o observava,ao mesmo tempo se sentia invadido, violado em seu íntimo por aqueles olhos e isso o incomodava, era como se a raposa soubesse de tudo o que se passava na suam mente... ou talvez , assim como com Yomi, seu rosto mostrasse estampado nele toda a paixão que trazia dentro do peito , e seria possível também que kurama só estivesse se divertindo ao vÊ-lo naquele estado. Afinal, ainda era o Youko não era? Após observar o estado das feridas de Hiei kurama começou à vasculhar os armários e pratileiras em busca de suas ervas e remédios, enquanto isso Hiei se deitra na cama de bruços para que kurama pudesse tratar das feridas em suas costas. Sentiu-se reconfortado e relaxado ao sentir o cheiro do travesseiro que conseguia ser ainda mais intenso do que o que vinha pairando no quarto, sentia o cheiro do cabelo e do corpo de Kurama impregnado no colçhão, nos lençóis e agora em sua própria pele, sentía-o todo À sua volta, podia sentir a sua presença mesmo de olhos fechados. Perguntava-se como seria se ele tivesse a coragem de dizer tudo o que estava preso em seu peito e a voz de Yomi o corria novamente "...a raposa só usará você." fora o que ele disse, seria o que kurama realmente queria e iria fazer...perdido em seus pensamentos e nos toques macios das mãos de kurama sobre suas costas, ele se deixou levar pelo sono que agora vinha-lhe voráz Às pálpebras exigindo o sono à tanto esquecido desde que retornara do makai.

Kurama por sua vez não conseguia dormir com aquele pequeno ser perto dele, após terminado os curativos , ele simplesmente ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama e observou seu amor dormindo um sono mais tranquilo do que em qualquer momento ele se lembrava de ter visto, Atreveu-se no entando À uma pequena carícia em seus cabelos negros , assistia hipnotizado o rosto de Hiei reagindo Àquela suave carícia, diante disto, kurama pensava em como seria bom se aquilo ocorresse sempre, que hiei deitasse e dormisse profundamente em sua cama sendo afagado pelas suas mãos..."Ah sim...isso seria maravilhoso..." pensava consigo.Ele ainda , começou a passar levemente a mão sobre o rosto de seu amado, contornando-lhe o jagan, as sombrancelhas , as maçãs do rosto, o queixo e por fim deteve-se em seus lábios,contornava-os de leve como que num ritual apaixonatemente sensual, contudo, deteve-se ao sentir uma respiração ainda mais profunda de hiei em sua mão . Hiei abrira de leve os olhos ao soar das 3:30 da manhã no andar debaixo,seus olhos agora fitavam as esmeraldas daquela raposa olhando-o daquela forma que tanto receava.perguntava-se como teria sido tão idiota ao ponto de adormecer no quarto dele, na cama dele, nos lençóis dele...como poderia ter acontecido isso! lembrava-se então de como era o toque de kurama em suas costas e de como relaxara com aquele perfume adentrando em sua pele como se quisesse marcá-lo . ...acordou? fora surpreendido pela voz de kurama ..hun..? ah sim...acho que sim... respondeu coçando o olho direito e continuou ...Por que não me acordou kurama ? vocÊ estava dormindo tão fundo que pensei em te deixar dormir até a hora que acordasse. Disse o jovem com um leve sorriso no rosto ; enquanto isso eu não conseguia dormir então estava cuidando de você enquanto dormia...não quiz acordar vocÊ Hiei ... pois deveria! sentara-se na cama; Eu não podia ter adormecido! não aqui! não com...com... Comigo? o olhar de kurama agora desviara-se e se encontrava desolado sentindo no peito um aperto de rejeição e insegurança, algo que não lhe era comum nem muito menos familiar...sempre tivera todos os amantes que quisera, sempre os abandonara quando estes já não lhe agradavam mais, por que então a rejeição daquele pequeno ser mestiço o afetara tanto? e acima de tudo , por que lhe era tão difícil dizer-lhe o que sentia? sua cabeça fervilhava de questões incoerentes e inseguras . Diante disto Hiei agora podia observar uma pequena lágrima correr pelo rosto de kurama, levado por um impulso neste momento levara suas mãos ao rosto do desamparado nigen, este por sua vez estava surpreso com tal reação vinda de Hiei, logo ele que sempre fora tão reservado e distante...o que estaria havendo? por que disse isso? Hiei agora leh enxugava a lágrima com as costas de sua mão no entanto , não retirara sua mão do rosto do rapaz e agora erguia-lhe a face em sua direção. Dando-se conta da proximidade de seus rostos, Hiei exitou em seu movimento, embora sua boca ansiasse pelo toque daqueles lábios, apenas ajeitou-se na cama desvencilhando suas mãos daquela face tão convidativa. Hie...Hiei, por que vocÊ mandou aquela mensagem para mim dizendo que não me queria mais por perto? eu te fiz alguma coisa? prendia agora o choro tentando usar a voz mais calma e polida da qual podia tentar desfrutar em tal estado. mensagem? que mensagem! do que raios está falando? por que eu iria querer você longe de mim! desde que nos conhecemos vocEsempre esteve junto de mim kurama , por que eu lhe enviaria uma coisa dessas? Hiei perdera o controle, embora não falasse alto o tom de sua voz era o suuficiente para assustar qualquer um , Hiei também pensava em quem poderia enviar À kurama uma mensagem tão estípida! " Yomi!" pensava consigo. claro! somente ele poderia desejar aquilo...por isso dissera aquelas coisas À ele em Gandara! Então era mentira! Kurama não o usaria! não o deixaria para tráz! kurama...eu... seu corpo agora tremia, kurama que erguera o peito diante das últimas palavras de Hiei, agora fitava-o confuso e inerte. Hiei agora erguia-lhe novamente o rosto, suas mãos agora suavam e tremiam olhava o ruivo rapaz se perguntando como em qualquer situação, ele poderiaestar sempre tão belo e misterioso , mesmo assim continuou ... Sei que nunca te disse ou falei nada antes , na verdade eu,...nem eu sabia ou sei agora o que é tudo isso, droga! também não sou bom com palavras! você me perguntou sobre essa mensagem , mas como eu poderia querer você longe de mim raposa? eu naum vivo mais sem voçê! quando você mandou aquela carta dizendo que eu só te atrapalhava não soube mais o que fazer! minha vontade era de... carta ! era a vez de kurama se exaltar . Não te mandei nenhuma carta! Por Inari, hiei! Do que vocÊ tá falando? VocÊ não me mandou nada ! se eu não tivesse queimado aquilo quando li te mostraria agora mesmo! não estou entendendo o que você quer dizer Hiei... por que iria querer vocE longe de mim! vocÊ não me atrapalha hiei...! está ouvindo hiei! você não me atrap... kurama fora interrompido pelo beijo que Hiei lhe dera.o demônio de fogo parecia querer sufocar-lhe com aquele beijo, kurama ainda de olhos abertos não podia acrediatar na cena que olhava pelo espelho atrás de Hiei. surpreendeu-se ao ver que Hiei se detivera. Hie... faltava-lhe o ar, sua respiração acelerada denunciava ao demônio o quanto ele também desejara aquele beijo. hiei agora procurava palavras para tentar se explicar , em seu corpo corria-lhe um arrepio de excitação e insegurança, estava tão desprotegido e sensível quanto a criança que aparentava ser. O que houve Hiei? indagou Kurama com um pouco de ar devolta aos pulmões e tentando entender o que se passara nos últimos instantes. eu...me desculpe...eu não...eu...hiei voltara suas costas para o jovem e se levantara esfregando o próprio rosto e pescoço com as mãos... Hiei eu...nunca imaginei que... ;deteve-se ao imaginar a uma possível reação de hiei, tinha medo que ele fosse embora por aquela janela e não voltasse mais! precisava dizer-lhe agora , agora que já não tinha mais nada a perder ; Hiei, preciso te dizer uma coisa ... disse o ruivo. Hiei fitava a janela e se perguntava por que não conseguia deixar aquele lugar quando ouviu: Ai...Aishiteru Hiei hiei voltou-se devolta ao nigen perplexo com o que ouvira, teria ouvido certo? a raposa dissera que o amava? Kurama o amava?como? desde quando! Por que ele e não um dos seus ex-amantes, logo ele um mestiço mal-educado e bastardo? Ele apenas permaneceu de pé observando enquanto a raposa se levantara do chão e caminhava em sua direção, de seus lábios com certeza kurama tentava dizer-lhe alguma explicação ou um pedido de desculpas, mas no entanto, Hiei naum ouvia nada seus sentidos o haviam abandonado À muito quando aquele jovem nigen o trouxe ao chão mediante à um beijo ainda mais quente e profundo do que o que ele dera-lhe antes. Hiei devolveu-lhe o beijo e deliciava-se enquanto kurama passava a língua em seus lábios para em seguida mordiscá-los levemente com os caninos, o perfume habitual de kurama parecia ter mudado, agora aquela raposa tinha o cheiro da paixão inudando a sua pele, isso fazia com que hiei ficassee tonto mediante àquele prazer, anos mais tarde Hiei ainda se excitaria ao lembrar da primeira vez em que kurama tocou sua língua na dele, kurama deliciava-se com o calor que hiei emanava de si, kurama sentia seu peito roçando ao peito nu de hiei o que enrrigecia seus mamilos cada vez maiskurama agora descia-lhe pelo pescoço mordiscando-lhe a orelha enquanto acariciava suas coxas e as arranhava através do tecido , Hiei por sua vez, tirava-lhe a camisa exibindo os braços e ombros de kurama agora libertos do pijama que os escondia para si. Ele puxava-lhe os cabelos rubros, fazendo-o inclinar-se para tráz afim de mordiscar e lamber seu pescoço e seu peito arrancando pequenos gemidos de kurama ao se deter em seus mamilos obtendo um gemido mais alto ao morder-lhe com mais força o mamilo esquerdo.a certo ponto, ambos concordaram que seria melhor subirem À cama e continuar de l�, sendo assim Kurama deitou-se dentre os travesseiros e os lençóis e Hiei deitou-se logo acima dele.hiei agora lambia-lhe o umbigo e despia-o de sua calça rasgando-a com seus dentes Agora mordia-lhe as coxas vorazmente enquanto masturbava-o sem trégua. Kurama estava em delírio , sua respiração arfante deninciava seu estado , ainda assim juntou suas forças e, detendo seu amante, pô-se por cima dele e começou à suagar o seu membro rijo em sua boca.para hiei a sensação de ter os lábios de kurama envolvendo e aquecendo sua glande eram inigualáveis! ele agora seugrava as longas mechas daquele cabelo ruivo entre seu dedos fazendo seus lábios subirem e descerem por todo o falo rapidamente, o jovem ainda assim continuava Asugá-lo cada vez mais forte e agora massageava a pequena entrada escondida entre suas nádegase com a ponta de dois dedos foracava a entrada " por favor" implorava Hiei à seu amante ' eu quero gozar...ahnn...eu...junto... com você...por favor..." kurama não resistira à súplica do pequeno demônio totalmente entregue aos seus desejos, assim, quando kurama parou hiei sentou-o em cima si, introduzindo um furtivo dedo no ânus do vulnerável nigen, este se contorcia mexendo involuntariamente a cintura em movimentos de vai e vem fazendo seu membro inchado roçar no abdômen de seu demônio quando forçou a entrada em seu ânus, hiei o beijava sugando-lhe a língua, ' ahn...hie..Hiei...assim,..anhnn.." Kurama estava enlouquecido, o suor escorria pelo seu corpo e pelo de Hiei a medida em que este lhe segurava a cintura e estocava-lhe impiedisamente cada vez mais forte e mais rápido, kurama mostrava a cena ao koorime pelo espelho, este se deliciava com a imagem refletida de kurama sobre si, totalmente delirante como ele, sim..ele fazia amor com SEU kurama. somente eles dois, juntos...kurama que também observava a cena já não aguentava mais... " hiei...eu...anh...eu vou..." dizia sem fôlego "...eu também...anhn...anhn.." Kurama se sentia exausto , o líquido quente expelido por ele e por hiei ao mesmo tempo lhe amenizava os sentidos, tanto tempo sonhando com tudo aquilo, e hiei era seu, somente seu! sentia sua glande ainda latejando,quando saui de dentro de seu amado.estava largado sobre a cama recobrando o fôlego , sentia a raposa ,agora deitado sobre ao seu braço , ter espasmos desfrequentes após toda aquela loucura. antes de adormercer porém, hiei reuniu suas últimas forças para fazer mais uma agrado Aquele ser perdido em seu braço: Aishiteru Kurama-kun... Kurama e hiei, agora adormecidos, traziam em suas faces o mais puro dos sorrizos, e enquanto dormia, refaziam em suas mentes todos aqueles momentos recentes, e sonhavam com o resto de suas vidas, assim como fazer todos os apaixonados no ínicio de todos os relacionamentos.

Os amantes não desconfiavam mas na manhã seguinte tudo mudaria e tão cedo não voltaria à estar tão juntos, unido e serenos quanto nesta noite.

CONTINUA...

By: Daisy Freitas ( Ou Hakesh-chan se preferirem )

Nota 2 : não sei ainda quantos capítulos farei para essa fic, mas se tratando da minha primeira fic , espero que tenha me saído bem e que tenha estado à altura dos personagens por mim escolhidos, espero que tenham gostado, em breve trarei um novo capítulo para essa história NOTA 3: PERDOEM TB OS ERROS DE ORTOGRAFIA, EH Q O MEU OFFICE NAUM TAH FUNCIONANDO E EU TOH ESCREVENDO NUM BLOCO DE NOTAS :P

Por favor me dêem as suas opiniões ' entrem em contato comigo atravéz: 

icq UIN: 162248113 visitem tb o meu port-fólio na net: http:hakeshsama.

espero q gostem grata 


	2. Separação,Dúvidas e Reencontros!

NO ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO...

...Kurama se sentia exausto , o líquido quente expelido por ele e por hiei ao mesmo tempo lhe amenizava os sentidos, tanto tempo sonhando com tudo aquilo, e hiei era seu, somente seu!

sentia sua glande ainda latejando,quando saui de dentro de seu amado.estava largado sobre a cama recobrando o fôlego , sentia a raposa ,agora deitado sobre ao seu braço , ter espasmos desfrequentes após toda aquela loucura. antes de adormercer porém, hiei reuniu suas últimas forças para fazer mais uma agrado Aquele ser perdido em seu braço:

Aishiterumo Kurama-kun...

Kurama e Hiei, agora adormecidos, traziam em suas faces o mais puro dos sorrisos, e enquanto dormiam, refaziam em suas mentes todos aqueles momentos recentes, e sonhavam com o resto de suas vidas, assim como fazer todos os apaixonados no ínicio de todos os relacionamentos fazem .

Os amantes não desconfiavam mas na manhã seguinte tudo mudaria e tão cedo não voltaria à estar tão juntos, unidos e serenos quanto nesta noite.

CONTINUA... CAPÍTULO II ...:§§§ Separação, Dúvidas e Reencontros §§§:... 

"...bip bip...bip...bip bip...bip bip..." Algo realmente incômodo soava naquele quarto pertubando seu sono...sem forças no entanto, sequer abrira os olhos, estava exausto. "plackt" ouvira , e o som cessara por completo. Sentia as mechas de seu amado desvencilhando-se de seu braço, o corpo dele agora, movia-se afastando-se cada vez mais do seu,deixando assim apenas o aquecido e perfumado colchão , vazio ao seu lado. Ouvira-o Levantar-se, ee sentira o toque de seus lábios em sua testa antes de sentir-se cobrir pelo lençol que Kurama jogava sobre ele para aquecê-lo diante da fria manhã que impunha-se à eles soberana e implacável.

"clack" alguma porta se abria , ouviu em seguida o barulho da água corrente, este por sinal, demorarase bastante até que parasse. Adormeceu...

" knock knock knock..." "Vai se atrasar filho...está tudo bem com você? ... o Café já está na mesa "...ouvira uma voz feminina , a mãe de kurama, pensou consigo, "Não se preocupe mãe, já vou descer...Dormi demais ...obrigado" ouvira a gentil resposta de kurama.

Descera as escadas, deixava seu pequeno koorime adormecido dentre seus lençóis, agora tomava café-da-manhã acompanhado de seu irmão menor, de sua mãe e de seu velozmente a fim de ainda ver o demônio de fogo antes de sair para o colégio, Kurama agora terminava o colegial e já se preparava para o vestibular para botânica, sabia que não podia chegar atrasado no cursinho , mais ainda assim tinha de acordar Hiei.

Em uma bandeja, carregava pão com manteiga, chocolate quente , alguma bolachas e frutas. Subia as escadas devolta ao quarto sem responder Amãe quando esta lhe perguntara pra que iria lhe servir a bandeja em seu quarto. Fechara a porta e trancara-a assegurando-se de que não seriam pertubados. Repousou a bandeja na cabeceira ao lado da cama e pô-se à dar pequenos beijos para acordá-lo, beijava-lhe a testa, e as orelhas. Seu amado apesar disto , mal se mexia e apenas grunhia algumas palavras devolta para ele. Kurama lembrava-se de que Hiei possuía um sono muito pesado, e somente parecia acordar mediante À uma situação de perigo, sendo assim , desistira de acordar seu pequeno amante , deixando a bandeija na cabeceira acompanhada de um bilhete para quando seu amado acordasse. Dera-lhe um beijo de despedia e carinhosamente deixara uma rosa pousada em seu braço que ainda se encontrava esticado e outra acompanhando a bandeija. Saiu.

Acordara finalmente, o sol já se fazia muito alto, mas algo estava errado...aonde estava? Sem dúvidas, aquele era o quarto de Kurama, o que fazia ali? Aos poucos sua mente refazia seus passos da noite anterior, lembrava-se de ter ido ao encontro de Kurama e ...Sim, como esqueceria disto! Ele o beijara! Ele o amara! Kurama o amara também! Deitado , ele ainda refazia mentalmente, os toques de Kurama em seus lábios, em seu corpo, não conseguia esconder o sorriso em sua face...ah...mas aonde estava seu amado! dera um sobresalto na cama o perceber que estava sozinho ..."Ai!" sentiu uma pontada no braço... Uma rosa vermelha. Por que diabos Kuarama lhe deixarar aquela rosa? esfregando os olhos com as costas das mãos repousou o rubro olhar em uma bandeja deixada cuidadosamente à cabeceira da cama, esta tambem trazia além de pães e chocolate quente ( já morno à essa altura) , um bilhete acompanhado também de outra rosa. Se servia agora de um pouco de chocolate acompanhado de uma maçã, após terminada a maçã, ele se detivera mais uma vez no bilhete, olhava-o pelo canto dos olhos, o que afinal de contas receava? não poderia ter nada ali que pudesse machucá-lo não é mesmo? Com um gesto veloz e preciso, pegou o bilhete entre suas mãos, pondo-se À lê-lo em seguida :

" Itooshi, Tem café nesta bandeja para você, espero que goste. Tentei acordar você mas acho que estava cansado demais para me ouvir, sendo assim deixei que dormisse mais um pouco; não se preocupe com a minha família, eles não sabem que você está aqui em casa, mas ainda assim tranquei a porta para que ninguém te pertubasse. Logo mais nos vemos, tenho aula agora. Com amor; Kurama"

"Itooshi"..."Com amor..." um leve sorriso se instalava lindamente em seu rosto ao ler essas palavras...

De repente, em meio à aula, um susto seguido de um aperto em seu coração lhe tiravam a concentração...Conhecia aquela presença...sim ...e como conhecia "Yomi" disse à si mesmo. No entanto não conseguia distinguir daonde vinha o ki de Yomi, estava muito fravo, mas ainda assim estava muito presente para ser despercebido, principalmente por kurama, que por tantas noites sentira aquele ki ao seu lado tão presente e suava como agora. Uma inquietação tomava conta de seus sentimentos, decidira-se então, à procurar Yusuke e os outros após a aula e comentar-lhes sobre Yomi, Sim, mas antes disso, falaria com Hiei. Seu coração estava alito e parecia adivinha o que se seguiria a partir daquele momento.

Relia cada palavra do bilhete deixado por sua raposa, tão cuidadosamente para ele. Admirava a forma das letras "desenhadas" pelo sue amado sobre o papel fino, Olhava as curvas feitas em cada letra e atentava-se àquelas palvras que lhe traziam maior sorriso aos lábios...Lera em algum lugar, que a escrita de uma pessoa era capaz de revelar tudo sobre sua personalidade e seus sentimentos, tentava dessa forma desvendar seu Kurama através daquelas letras, tão cuidadosamente escritas e pensava consigo que apenas alguém como Kurama poderia escrever daquela maneira tão doce e suave... m HNF! Que piada!

Hiei dera um salto. como não percebera a sua presença atrás de si? Como fora tão descuidado? Como não percebera Yomi violando aquele quarto com toda a sua energia? COMO!

O que diabos você quer aqui? Disse numa tentativa inútil de tentar esconder de Yomi, pelo menos pela sua voz, o assombro que se instalara em seus olhos.

asustei você? Erguia as sombrancelhas num ar de superioridade.

Diga logo o que veio fazer aqui seu... Hiei cerrava os dentes numa tentativa de ameaçá-lo ou ao menos mostrar-lhe que não era bem vindo àquele lugar.

Acalme-se Hiei, é assim que trata alguém que À poucos dias ajudo-o à se recuperar? A voz daquele youkai soava de forma desdenhosa oq eu fazia Hiei enfurecer-se cada vez mais...

Não Ouse falar assim comigo Yomi! Hiei agora tinha a face totalmente franzida do ódio por aquele youkai que fazia tão pouco dele.

Diga logo! O que você veio Fazer aqui?

eu tentei lhe avisar youkai... Yomi suspirou profundamente em sinal de descontentamento... tentei lhe mostrar o que a raposa faria com você...O youkai de negros cabelos agora memorizava com todos os seus sentidos o quarto de Kurama...podia sentir o mesmo perfume de flores que vinha de todas as coisas ali, sentia o calor de kurama no corpo do pequeno demônio à sua frente, sentia o cheiro de kurama vindo de sua pele e por este momento sua testa foi levemente contraída. Não percebe que ele só está usando você? Um koorime mestiço como você...acha realmente que é mais que um brinquedo para a raposa! acha que pode ser mais do que todos seus antigos amantes para ele!

como você não foi! Hiei agora mostrava um pequeno sorriso mostrando-lhe o canino de relance ao perceber um franzir maior na face de yomiao soar destas palavras.

acha que estou mentindo? Yomi agora elevara um pouco o tom de sua firme voz. então me diga demônio! aonde está a raposa agora! porque não está qui com você! hn? me diga! vamos!

Saiu. Porque? quer ir atrás dele é? Hiei agora forçava a vos para que esta não levasse à Yomi toda a insegurança que agora lhe habitava o peito com aquelas palavras. Olha aqui, não sei o que raios vocÊ veio fazer aqui, mas se chegar perto dele, eu...

você o que demônio! ah! o que vai fazer? me matar? tenho certeza de que é o que gostaria de fazer não é mesmo? ... um sorriso era levado agora ao rosto do poderoso ser ... Tem medo de que ele venha até mim como fez outras vezes não estou certo koorime? ... o rosto de Yomi trazia a própria crueldade à tona em seus contornos. Acertara em cheio. Hiei sabia que kurama mesmo depois de séculos separado de Yomi, ainda procurava-o e demosntrava um sentimento muito forte por aquele poderoso demônio à sua frente.

Hiei perguntava-se por quantas noites Kurama teria passado ao lado de Yomi, se ele também dissera que o amava, se sua raposa era com Yomi , da mesma forma que havia sido com ele na cama. Por alguns momentos questionou-se também se Kurama realente o amava, ou se apenas dissera isso para conseguir seduzí-lo, afinal, segundo o próprio Yomi dissera , a raposa só queria brincar com ele. e por que não iria...estav ali, Yomi à perguntar aonde diabos se enfiara kurama , que não estava ao seu lado,e que fazia ele de tão importante para que não estivesse ali para quando ele acordasse...

Tinha certeza de que ele não estaria com você...pelo menos comigo ele nunca me deixou acoradar sozinho na manhã seguinte...acho que os anos tornaram a raposa totalmente descarada. Ele podia pelo menos ter feito você se sentir importante para ele...afinal... vocÊ parecia querê-lo à tanto tempo...

Hiei agora perdera totalmente a calma... CALE-SE! CALE-SE! FECHE ESSA BOCA QUANDO FALAR DELE! ...Hiei apertava fortemente a carta de kurama em sua mão enquanto esta queimava-se na chama negra que lhe transbordava Às ataduras no braço. SAIA DAQUI! VAMOS, SAIA!SAIAAAAAAAA!

Hiei se encontrava descontrolavelmente fora de si e explusara um rajão de ventania fazendo com que yomi recuasse. objetos voaram pelo quarto, a bandeja fora ao chão , assim como vários cadernos e livros que voaram das estantes, o armário se abriu e arremessou algumas peças de roupa para fora.

Yomi abrira uma passagem por trás de si, e recuara para dentro dela em direção à Gandara.Foi então que disse:

Por hora não vou mais incomodá-lo, mas se quiser veja com seus próprios olhos, Kurama logo vai estar comigo ou com outro e se esquecerá de você. Por mais que sua forma humana diga amar alguém como vocÊ, a raposa e seus instintos ainda vivem dentro de kurama, em breve você não poderá mais dar conta e a raposa apenas irá embora como se nada acontecesse.

Yomi sumira dentro do portal, Hiei fervilhava a mente com perguntas , ao memso tempo que tentava negar-se todas elas. A mãe de kurama aparentemente não estava em casa, do contrário teria ,de certo, subido ao ouvir todo o barulho que se dera nos monetos anteriores...assim Hiei juntou suas roupas (estava vestindo a parte de cima do pijama de kurama) , vestiu-as, para em seguida deixar aquele lugar rapidamente.Não aguentava continuar ali...era como se não tivesse o direito de ter tais pensamentos naquele quarto...não depois de tudo que havia ocorrido na noite anterior, não diante da bandeja preparada com tanto carinho e que agora estava lançada ao chão. Não tinha o direito de profanar aquele lugar com tais devaneios.

Hiei agora se afastava cada vez mais do quarto de kurama, se afastava de tudo o que assumira na noite anterior...não, ele tinha de colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Não permitiria à raposa vê-lo com aquela dúvida no olhar, Kurama não merecia isso...ou merecesse, afinal, depois de tantos amantes que teriam ficado à sua espera, talvez o próprio Yomi o tivera esperado naquele mesmo quarto, após uma tórrida noite de prazer com aquele kitsune. Hiei dava graças à deus pela noite que caía, sentia-se afagado por ela e escondido pelo fino brilho da lua dentre as frestas e viags de ferro do lugar aonde se encontrtava. Tinha o cuidado de não deixar seu ki para que kurama o rastreasse.

Não conseguia tirar aquela sensação do peito, já se faziam dias sem que conseguisse encontrar qualquer vestígio de Hiei, levara um susto ao chegar em casa e se deparar com seu quarto totalmente virado de pernas pro ar,e ainda tinha aquela presença de Yomi que o pertubava. Contara à todos que sentira Yomi por perto, no entanto , nem mesmo o Reikai conseguiu detectar qualquer presença do ex-Imperador de Gandara no Ningenkai, teria sido apenas impressão? mas se era apenas impressão, o que levaria Hiei à sumir desse jeito? porque não lhe dissera nada? o que mais lhe preocupava era o bilhete que havia deixado , totalmente chamuscado , que ele encontrara dentre os lençóis quando rearrumava o quarto. Talvez Hiei tivesse por fim se dado conta de sua real situação perante À kurama e com issu tivesse desistido de tudo. Quem sabe talvez , alguém finalmente estivera bricando com os sentimentos da raposa, Kurama não sabia , mas não fazia idéia de quanto esse raciocínio poderia estar certo se fosse referido À outra pessoa.

Inrriqueto, kurama se dispõs em uma viagenm até o makai, ele também não conseguia contactar Yomi, como se apenas Hiei desaparecido já não lhe fosse o bastante.Enquanto kuarama se dirigia à Gandara, hiei não estava muito longe, na realidade, este se encontrava junto À Yomi:

Hn...vocÊ tinha razão yomi, ele realmente veio. disse hiei em um tom despreocupado e sério.

eu já havia lhe dito demônio, quando a raposa estiver só, ele não exitará em reaver seus antigos amantes...tem certeza de que deseja continuar com isso...afinal você qeum me pediu para falar com ele.

absoluta. Kurama disse que me amava, por inari , se ele estiver mentindo...eu...eu..

não se preocupe. Bom... Vamos?

hai.

Hiei corria em direção aos arbustos que cercavam o castelo de Yomi, dentre eles e sem o seu youki aparente, hiei mal podia ser visto aonde estava , embora pudesse ver Atudo e À todos, fosse por meio de frestas nas folhagens ou fosse pelo jagan , nada lhe escapava. Isso acabaria por mosrar-lhe cenas com as quais teria pesadelos por muitos anos apartir dali, fazendo-o acordar assustado e tremendo totalmente desolado.

Kurama tinha certeza de que o sumiço de Yomi o levaria direto À Hiei, só não poderia esperar que fosse de maneira tão drástica. Provavelmente , se soubesse em que sua busca acarretaria, talvez tivesse se mantido afastado de ambos nem que fosse por toda a sua vida. Agora ele caminhava pela floresta de arbustos retorcidos, que rondava toda Gandara.Kurama era capaz de saber que Yomi estava por perto, por alguns instantes, passou por sua cabeça algumas lembranças de quando ele e Yomi se esconderam ali , naquela mesma clareira aonde se encontrava agora. Sua mente deixou-se vagar em lembranças dos dois juntos, da lua à zelar pelos amantes, da grama cúmplice que os aceitava sobre si, lembrava do cheiro que corpo e do sexo de Yomi deixavam em sua pele... Lembrava-se do toque de suas mãos, Ahh...e que mãos...sempre ousadas e reveladoras...Yomi conhecia todos os seus pontos fracos, desde os mamilos, até um carinho peculiar na dobra dos joelhos que o costumavam enlouquecer... Foi então que seu pensamento retornou à sua rela missão , Yomi com certeza fizera algo com Hiei, isto para ele era certo, mas a troco de quê? kurama sentou-se para descansar reconstando-se Auma árvore, a noite logo cairia trazendo consigo o frio e a solidão devolta para o coração do ruivo.

Yusuke e kuwabara estavam muito longe, resolveram permanecer no Ningenkai e procurar o baixinho por l�, sem contar que achavam melhor deixar Kurama sozinho por um tempo, ambos sabiam , viam estampado nos olhos de kurama , todo o carinho e apreensão diante da figura de Hiei,e imaginavam o quão doloroso não estaria sendo saber que seu amado havia sumido ... e que ainda por cima um ex-amante poderia estar envolvido. Não era segredo para ninguém que Kurama ainda se importava e MUITO com Yomi.

kurama resolvera permanecer naquela clareira urante a noite, havia um lago ali perto e até mesmo para o Youko, seria difícil percorrer o Makai na escuridão, apesar não serem muito fortes, youkais de todos os tipos costumavam reunir-se em bandos para atacar , saquear e matar, e isso realmente era uma idéia que não lhe agradava muito.

O pequeno demônio de fogo camuflado dentre os arbustos, observava pelo seu terceiro olho a cena pura e simplesmente maravilhosa que era Kuarama banhando-se no lago. A lua refletindo o corpo molhado, a água correndo pelos seus músculos deixando pequenas gotas sobre eles, a paisagem escura que contrastava tanto com sua pele clara e suave de nigen, seus cabelos escorrendo pelas costas e dançando pela água soltos e livres quando ele mergulhava. Seu corpo tremia diante de tal imagem, Kurama parecia uma pintura riquíssima em detalhes e que com certeza custaria muito À quem quisesse possuí-la. Parecia ainda sentir o corpo de kurama sob o seu. o seu perfume ainda impregnava todas as roupas de hiei, além de sua pele e sentidos. Kurama o possuíra , o marcara agora somente ele era dono de seu corpo, a raposa o escravizara sob o seu feitiço e sedução ,já não era mais dono de si.

Voltou-se ao real motivo de ali estar escondido quando viu Yomi aproximar-se do lago indo de encontro à kurama. O nigen , saíra da água ao perceber sua presença. Despido, caminhou sem nenhum pudor até a margem aonde seu ex-amante se se encontrava. chegando l�, ateve-se mais uma vez aos seus olhos, os quais antes foram tão belos e que agora por sua culpa jamais iriam novamente brilhar àquela lua. secando-se com uma toalha, Kurama agora procurava palavras à dizer para Yomi, o que diria? devolva Hiei? e se ele não tivesse nada À ver com o sumiço de hiei? e se fora apenas sua imaginação?

faz muito tempo Raposa... Yomi quebrara o gelo e o silêncio que haviam se instalado ali.

...realmente yomi...muito tempo...

não está feliz em me ver? Soube que andava me procurando... o que houve raposa, o que ainda quer de mim? Disse o imponente demônio aproximando-se de kurama.

na...nada..eu..apenas...eu... kurama estava nervoso, desde o torneio das trevas não falara mais com Yomi, além de que não tinha mais tanta certeza de que realmente ele tivera algo haver com a situação de hiei; Yomi... acalmou um pouco sua voz ... você andou pelo ningenkai estes dias?

sim. respondeu calma e solenemente. porque? está aborrecido por eu não ter ido ver você?

nã...ahn... eu..o...O que você foi fazer l�? respondeu esquivando-se de Yomi que chegara ainda mais perto.

fui resolver uns assuntos... Soava muito vaga aquela resposta , ainda mais para yomi , que costumava ser muito direto em suas respostas. algum problema?

Hiei aborrecera-se...não conseguia ouví-los e à essa altura se arrependia amargamente de não ter aceitado as aulas de kurama para leitura de lábios quando este o oferecera.

ahn... respondeu kurama. sei que pode parecer esquisito mas... você...

se eu vi aquele pequeno mestiço que está sempre com vocÊ? sim , eu estive com ele.

kurama arregalara os olhos, Yomi volta e meia parecia ler seus pensamentos, e agora fora tão preciso, mas a curiosidade lhe era maior que o susto então apressou-se em pergunta-lhe :

Aonde! como! Quando! ele estava bem! estava bem! a raposa agora era um misto de beleza e temor, tinha certeza de que agora, mais do que nunca , yomi tinha alguma coisa À ver com o sumiço de seu demônio de fogo.

acalme-se raposa! Nunca o vi desse jeito antes! Yomi se afastara um pouco Não tenho nada à ver com o sumiço dele se é o que quer saber... tentei inclusive impedí-lo...mas ele estava tão decidido...eu..simplesmente não consegui...

Hiei quiz ir! por que! o que disse pra ele! você tentou impedir! diga o que aconteceu! VAMOS DIGA! kurama agora era a face perfeita do desespero e da insegurança. seus punhos agarravam violentamente as vestes do demônio à sua frente. exigia uma explicação.

você realmente não sabe?

O que quer dizer com isso! é claro que eu não sei!

vocÊ sempre brincou com seus amantes raposa, um deles agora brincou com você. o rosto de Yomi era um misto de piedade e malícia indecifráveis.

como assim brincou comigo! o ruivo já não entendia mais nada

Kurama... agora o youkai se postara mais junto de seu ex-parceiro; Acha mesmo que por tanto tempo, ele jamais percebeu seus olhares para ele? acha que ele nunca soube de seu amor por ele? acha que el não queria ser conhecido como o demônio que USOU a raposa!

kurama o prensara contra uma árvore, os olhos de esmeralda agora enchiam-se tornando-se quase tão rasos quanto as águas do lago em que se banhava à pouco. alguma gotas já escorriam por seu rosto , volumosas e esguias...

brincou...brin...brincando comigo! Hiei! MEU Hiei?... hie..hi... kurama revirou seus olhos, as lágrimas formavam um par de rios que escorriam pela face nigen do ruivo, quando este, foi amparado de cair ao chão desacordado , pelos braços fortes de Yomi. seu corpo inerte e frio como se tivesse morrido de tristeza e dor com o soar de tais palavras.

Hiei não acreditava no que vira...kurama acabara de jogar-se aos braços de Yomi! e...aquelas lágrimas...estava tão feliz assim por rever se (segundo ele ) ex-amante! Agora, da maneira como yomi lhe dissera que aconteceria, Kurama estava perdido nos braços daquele Youkai, estava totalmente estregue à ele, adormecera em seus braços, estava sem roupas! ele havia sido feito de palhaço! É claro que ele nunca poderia ter tido esperanças! imagine! O GRANDE KURAMA YOUKO APAIXONADO POR ELE ! UM MESTIÇO! Como se deixara enganar de forma tão estúpida! como? todavia, continuaria ali, escondido quando Kurama desse "o bote" ele apareceria e o atacaria. Passaram-se alguns minutos até que kurama voltasse À se mexer e reabrisse os olhos em busca de alguma recordação.

Está bem raposa? a voz inconfundívelmente rouca e terna de Yomi soava me seus ouvidos...

..Ahn... Yo..yomi! Mas o q...? kurama levantara o rosto ficando à apenas alguns centímetros do rosto pálido de Yomi.firmava sua visão no rosto do youkai ao mesmo tempo em que tentava recobrar suas últimas lembranças..

não se esforçe muito raposa , foi um choque muito grande para vocÊ ...devia descansar... Yomi parecia realmente preocupado com Kurama, este por sua vez apenas deixou-se carregar por yomi até seu refúgio na clareira aonde se recolhera anteriormente. Yomi o deitara no chão e cobriu o corpo nu e pálido com seu casaco. sentara e apoiara a cabeça do youko em seu colo. acariciava seus macios cabelos enquanto sentia o frescor e o perfume vindos daquela pele.kurama abrira os olhos e fixava as duas esmeraldas na face de yomi. ergueu uma das mãos e levarara-a até Às páupebras cerradas do youkai acariciando-as com docura e delicadeza.

Eram lindos...

O youkai fizera uma espressão de surpresa ao ouvir aquilo vindo do youko/nigen jogado ao seu colo.

eram lindos, lilazes ...e ainda assim eu... eu...ah...gomen yomi...depois de tudo eu ...eu não podia ter jogado com você...perdão... kurama soluçava , mas ainda assim sentou-se e postou-se de fronte àquele ser imponente. inclinou-se para frente beijando-lhe as páupebras.

mesmo depois de tudo o que eu fiz...você...ainda...ainda tentou impedí-lo de ir...por que? Por que, Yomi?

Yomi troxera uma de suas mãos às costas nuas de kurama com a outra, ainda acariciava suas mechas em especial as da nuca que sempre lhes foram as mais sensuais.

por que eu ainda te amo raposa...

Kurama afastou-se de ímpeto, porém asseguir fora puxado pelo braço até juntar-se ao corpo de Yomi.kurama trouxe-lhe uma das mãos ao rosto do youkai para em seguida beijá-lo mais profunda e completamente do que jamais o beijara antes. Aos poucos , aprofundavam-se naquele beijo, suas línguas se reconheciam e seus corpos lhes exigiam um ao outro, a grama cúmplice , os aceitara novamente sobre si e a floresta de arbustos mais uma vez os escondiam e abrigavam de outros Youkais... Tudo lhes voltara como era antes de se separarem. Tudo exceto um pequeno youkai mestiço que agora não conseguia controlar o própri youki tamanha a sua fúria, kurama deteve-se em seu beijo ao perceber a presença de Hiei novamente perto dele. olhava procurando por todos os lados até seu olhar se fixar em determinado arbusto mais ao longe. Antes que pudesse se recompor, o demônio de fogo estava ali. postado à sua frente com um olhar revoltado e enfurecido além de recriminador sobre Kurama, que agora literalmente havia sido pego com as calças na mão. Após meio que vestir a calça kurama foi de encontro à Hiei abraçando-o, este no entanto sem esboçar nenhuma reação senão o seu olhar de repúdio sobre o kitsune. Yomi, já de pé à muito, voltara-se para ambos dizendo:

eu não lhe disse mestiço, Não lhe disse que kurama me procuraria para divertir-se por amis uam vez! a feição de glória e triunfo na face de yomi era aterrorizante. Hiei libertara-se do abraço de kurama e agora , um pouco mais afastado virava-se de costas para Kurama , que já não entendia mais nada, e apenas disse:

antes para você do que para mim! hunph! assim correu e sumiu dentre a mata.

Kurama ainda tentara seguí-lo, mas fora seguro pela mão de Yomi seguida de seus braços. Kurama tentava libertar-se e já assimilando todos os fatos , se debatia tentando escapar dos braços do koorime.

Ora seu...ME LARGA! ... SOLTE-ME! TIRE ESSAS MÃOS DE CIMA DE MIM! COMO POSSO UM DIA JÁ TER ME DEITADO COM ALGUÉM COMO VOCÊ? TUDO ISSO PARA JOGAR HIEI CONTRA MIM! COMO PÔDE? RESPONDA! COMO PÔDE?

isso é para você aprender que não se brinca com o REI DE GANDARA! pois eu te pergunto o mesmo! como EU pude um dia amar você Youko? me abandonou e ainda assim sempre voltava para me ver e me usar novamente! tudo para depois me deixar acordar sozinho na manhã seguinte, como se tudo não tivesse passado de um sonho!...é essa a minha vingança contra tudo o que me fez! ele viu tudo! jamais voltará a te amar ! JAMAIS!

Yomi o soltara,enquanto caminhava , distanciava-se cada vez mais de kurama que neste momento não passava por mais que um reles pedaço de carne nigen jogado em meio à floresta , totalmente perdido em pensamentos e culpas...

Acoradara em sua casa, sua cama , seus lençóis, seu pijama, tudo ao seu lugar.ouvia Yusuke e kuwabara comentando no andar de baixo sobre como o trouxeram devolta do makai para o ningenkai.Aparentemente kuarma já estava "fora do ar " à mais de uma semana, não respondia à nada, não falava com ninguém...era como se não estivesse ali. Para piorar as coisas, não sabiam se ele havia se encontrado com Hiei ou não... logo as buscas por Hiei, continuavam incessantes. procuraram também por Yomi , mas este apenas deu-lhes um largo sorriso e dispô-se à ajudar no que pudesse para reaver o mestiço.

Kurama levantou-se, trajava o pijama amarelo claro de sempre. ao lado de sua cama haviam dezenas de cartões e bilhetes (em sua maior parte de garotas) que desejavam-lhe melhoras para que logo retornasse à aula, assim bem como um bela cesta de vários doces e adornada com fitas e uma bela raposinha de pelúcia branca.Certamente nenhum de seus colegas de turma tinha conhecimento à respeito de sua forma youkai, sendo assim não conseguiu disfarçar um leve sorriso pela ironia. Logo abaixo de seus pés, Kuwabara continuava à contar de seu feito ao lado de yusuke, aparentemente yukina também deveria estar l�, o que explicaria tamanha insistência em continuar com o assunto. Por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia lembrar de nada durante os dias em que estivera "desligado" , lembrou-se apenas de hiei lançando-lhe aquele olhar mortificante, e da face de yomi diante ao seu triunfo. foram com essaas cenas em sua mente, que seu coração voltou à se apertar, não tivera reação, portanto nem tivera a chance de se defender das acusações de Yomi.Pior, SEU itooshi agora achava que ele não lhe havia sido sincero, achava que o enganara, que só queria divertir-se com ele.Que só o quisera por um capricho por uma luxúria. Isto não estava certo, não poderia deixar as coisas como estavam, no entanto sabia que o pequeno demônio só seria encontrado se assim desejasse.Pensamento este que fazia o ruivo agora cair de joelhos acuando-se à um canto do quarto.

Já haviam se passado alguns meses desde que vira Hiei pela última vez no makai. mais uma vez se encontrava postado àquela janela esperando-o aparecer...sim , sua vida agora resumira-se à isso, uma longa e interminável espera. à espera de seu itooshi, mas dessa vez , refazia em sua mente a cada noite, um novo texto à dizer-lhe, desculpando-se, explicando-se. tentara até mesmo direcionar um ventilador para a tal janela a uma tentativa inútil de espalhar seu cheiro de rosas do makai pela cidade para guiar seu demônio de fogo devolta à seus braços. mais uma vez , fora vencido pelo sono implacável. recolheu-se então aos lençóis e agora também À um edredon, já fazia frio , era fim de Novembro , um pouco de neve já começava à cair naquela noite. as aulas estavam no fim, e as provas já estavm chegando juntamente com o alívio das férias de inverno e com as festas de fim de ano.

O ruivo sonhava com o pequeno koorime paseando com ele em meio àquele branco da neve. Podia sentir o frio da neve em suas costas , seguido por um quente abraço de hiei acalentando-o até o fundo d'alma.podia até mesmo sentir sua presença...um momento!...ele REALMENTE sentia a sua presença! Acordou com um sobresalto e vislumbrava Hiei que estava agora estava de pé à sua frente. Sentía-o esquentando o quarto com o seu youki, protegendo-o do frio cortante para que o corpo nigen não o sentisse em sua pele.

Hie...Hiei...eu... as palavras que tanto ensaiara não saíram. apenas perdiam-se em balbúcios desconexos que saíam de seus lábios.

eu sei...você nunca brincou comigo, não é? Hiei recostara-se numa pilha de almofadas largadas ao canto do quarto; Sempre soube disso raposa. ; continuou , vendo o olhar de questionamento nas esmeraldas de kurama.

se sempre soube disso, poruqe você agiu comigo daquela maneira hiei, por que sumiu todo esse tempo! Os olhos do ruivo, tornavam-se rasos e já quase não suportavam as lágrimas que nesles eram formadas.

Kurama eu ... ;reuinia forças para dentro de si para não confortá-lo , ao ver que uma lágrima maior e pesada corria por sua face. Raposa...sim eu tive dúvidas naquele primeiro dia...dúvidas que Yomi tinha me posto na cabeça, quando eu acordei e não vi vocecomigo, ele também estava lá...alguma coisa nele me fez acreditar no que ele dizia...eu me arrependo tanto disso... Hiei escondera o rosto entre os braços que apoiara em uma almofada. Tive medo raposa...medo de ter sido tudo uma mentira... e ..quando eu vi...quando eu vi aquela cena na floresta... para mim era como se tudo o que eu temia fosse verdade!

Então, por que não acreditou no meu amor por vocE, por que se deixou levar por Yomi? Kurama erguia o tom de sua voz. Por que não acreditou em mim? Poruqe sumiu todo esse tempo! meses sem uma notícia sua..MESES ! ...

kurama ,...eu tive medo...tive vergonha de mim mesmo...tive ciúmes...tive vergonha por ter feito o jogo de Yomi, de ter acreditado nele! quando eu vi vocÊs dois ali...pra mim foi como se tudo não importasse mais...parecia que ía morrer se não fizesse alguma coisa... hiei agora mostrava-lhe o rosto vermlho pelo choro que tentara reprimir. Tive medo, medo de nunca mais poder ter você comigo depois daquilo tudo...tinha e ainda tenho vergonha de olhar para você e me lembrar do que eu vi, acreditei e disse... Qunado eu ouvi o que Yomi te disse depois que eu tinha ido embora, eu me senti um estúpido e idiota...não conseguia voltar e pedir desculpas simplesmente não podia...

Mesmo que tivesse sido enganado à princípio, Hiei definitivamente dizia a verdade. Tudo o que dissera se enquadrava no hiei que ele tanto conhecia... Ele preferira fugir à redimir-se, à ( na mente dele) se humilhar daquela maneira... hiei chorava num desabafo intenso de culpa e remorso. Kurama não sabia o que lhe dizer...elke também chorava , porém de forma silenciosa, deixava apenas as lágrimas correndo por sua face sem esboçar quase nenhuma reação... os olhos esmeralda tornavam-se mais profundos, as lágrimas agora lhe custavam à sair, respirou fundo reunindo forças e levantando-se da cama , andou até o pequeno ser que estava ali jogado sobre as almofadas... Ajoelhou-se abraçando o frágil corpo de seu amado. Foi então que aproximou seus lábios do ouvido de hiei dizendo-lhe:

é o único para mim itooshi...jamais duvide do amor que sinto por você em qualquer situação... Aishiterumo Hiei. É essa a única verdade em que pode sempre acreditar até o fim dos seus dias.

O corpo de Hiei estremcera com as palavras de Kurama..de repente, a mesma sensação de certeza e compreensão tomavam conta dele novamente, enchendo o seu ser de confiança e apaziguando seus sentimentos e temores exatamente como ocorrera naquela noite em que amara seu kurama pela primeira vez...

Hiei então, deixou-se mergulhar nas mechas rubras À sua frente, sentia seu perfume, sua maciez , logo ali entre elas , se encontrava a quente e clara pele do pescoço de kurama... tinha fechado os olhos e se deixado embalar por seus sentimentos. fora desperto deste inebriante transe ao mover de kurama desvencilhando-se do abraço que lhe dera. Kurama o olhava fundo nos olhos enquanto acariciava seus cabelos negros. Hiei era invadido por uma grande paz enquanto perdia-se naquele olhar. ele já nõa usava mais o seu youki para aquecer o ruivo...não era necessário, seus corpos já produziam todo o calor de que precisavam. Kurama estava mais belo do qeu nunca, a luz da conhecida janela o tocava diretamente pelas costas, seus cabelos sempre reluziam àquela luz prateada de forma única.a palidez do rosto de hiei , se tornava ainda mais evidente àquela luz também.

Kurama estava tão perto dele... sentia sua respiração tocar sua pele...sem hesitar , calamanete se aproximava mais do ruivo, o bejiava de mansinho como que pedindo desculpas por todo o soprimento que lhe causara. Kurama comecara à retribuir os beijos tão docemente como estes lhe eram entregues...a línguá do youkai, timidamente forçava passagem dentre os lábios de seu amante. Suas línguas agora se tocavam, se procuravam num beijo cada vez mais profundo e sincero. afastaram-se um pouco recobrando o ar , entreolharam-se e recomeçaram o beijo, hiei emitia pequenos gemidos ao ter sua língua sugada pela boca de Kurama, enquanto isso, suas mãos percorriam-lhe o peito pela camisa semi-aberta do pijama amarelo, redescobria-o a cada toque.

senti tanto sua falta raposa... disse-lhe ao pé do ouvido um pouco antes de de começar Adescer pelo seu pescoço. Hiei detivera-se um pouco a fim de tirar a própria camisa. agora ele deitava o ruivo sobre as almofadas, seus cabelos praticamente sumiam em meio à imensidão carmim da almofadas de veludo. agora ele se acomodava por cima do corpo de kurama acariciando-lhe a face.

continuava à beijar-lhe o peito, Hiei levara uma das mãos aos lábios de kurama , este por sua vez, lambia-lhe os dedos, de cima à baixo , das pontas As bases dos dedos.

...ahn...hiei...ahnn... kurama gemia enquanto seu amante lhe esfregava os dedos úmidos em círculos em volta de seus mamilos. Kurama lhe arranhava as costas nuas e fortes insinuando-se sensualmente esfregando-se no corpo quente do youkai de fogo. " ahn!" hiei lhe dera uma pequena mosrdiscada no mamilo esquero antes de proseguir com suas carícias. hiei arrancou-lhe a calça do pijama trazendo à vista as coxas fartas do amante , agora ele as lambia e mordiscava, subiu um pouco até seus lábios alcançarem a ereção de kurama, de cima à baixo lambia-o rocando levemente seus lábios pelo falo deslizando em seguida pela glande , para abocanhá-lo ao fim da busca.

kurama gemera alto e segurava os cabelos de hiei dentre suas mãos a fim de que ele não parasse. Hiei sentia sua própria ereção doer devido á pressão dentro de sua calça que já acusava à muito o volume ali guardado. hiei abria os cintos enquanto sentia kurama preencher sua pequena boca com um pouco de sêmen que já lhe começava a escapar. terminando de retirar sua calça Hiei rapidamente tratou de apertar fortemente a base do falo que engolia com o intuito de retardar o gozo do amante mais um pouco.

an...Hiei ...não..por favor...me deixa gozar...onegai...ahn ..ahn.. kurama se contorcia intensamente mediante À tal situação...seu corpo procurava o alívio completo e total quando sentiu começar uma massagem delirante em sua entrada. hiei lambia-lhe a entrada do ânus de forma À relaxá-lo mais. Kurama delirava com aquela carícia, seu membro doía terrivelmente , sendo estrangulado pelas mãos de Hiei, mas isso não lhe importava...até mesmo começara à gostar de sentir aquela dor... Kurama apertava as almofadas entres os dedos , seus nós já estavam brancos quando hiei parou com as lambidas e ajeitou-se melhor dentre as coxas de kurama. ele ainda não libertara o falo de kurama de sua prazerosa prisão. Começava à forcar sua glande na fenda de kurama umidecida e relaxada com sua saliva. hiei levou suas mãos À cintura de kurama libertando-o enfim daquele tormento, apenas para pensá-lo entre seus corpos...com um beijo em seus lábios, hiei invadiu kurama lentamente kurama arqueara o corpo em sinal de aceitação e submissão.hiei comecara à estocar gradativamente mais rápido, ao seu ouvido, ele sentia o arfar de kurama e sua respiração...ele também estava totalmente perdido em suas sensações. cada vez mais rápido hiei adentrva o corpo do amante enquanto este lhe arranava selvagemente as costas. ambos deliravam juntos. seus corpos suados pareciam querer fundir-se para que nunca mais se separasem e foi mediante à tais sensações que ouviu-se no quarto um pedido quase sumindo mediante À tantos gemidos..

agora hiei..por favor...assim...as...hiei..eu ..eu vou...comigo..por favor...hieeeeeeeeeeiiii...

..ahn...raposa...eu...ahn...ahn... apertavam-se num abraço sufocante. ambos arfavam desregularmente , espasmos percorriam seus corpos enquanto sentiam seus membros latejarem...o de Kurama colava-se Àso abdômens de ambos e o de hiei preencia e transbordava do amante, no veludo das almofadas. Hiei deitara-se sobre o corpo do amantedeixando-se acariciar pelas mãos de kurama em seus cabelos...

Gomenassai , itooshi...

esqueça isso hiei, não quero me lembrar jamais , que houve um dia em que eu nãoe estivesse ao seu lado...aishiterumo hiei...

eu tambem raposa...eu também...

Ambos adormeceram sob o luar e recostados sobre as almofadas... não precisavam de cobertores posi o pequeno youkai , naturalmente tinha em sua pele uam calor que agora ficava mais forte pela paixão que sentia...

Muita coisa ainda aconteceria para ambos apartir dali...mas isso já faz parte do próximo conto...

02/04/2003

Hakesh-chan (Daisy Freitas)

meus e-mails: 

meu portfólio de desenhos: http:hakeshsama.

Icq UIN : 162248113

notas: esta fanfic é a continuação da fanfic ...:§§§ PAIXÃO E DÚVIDAS §§§:... que se passa depois do fim da série de yuyu na televisão. sendo este o segundo capítulo.

Ainda não sei quantos capítulos vou fazer para essa série , mas à medida que for fazendo novos, os levarei até vocês.

obrigada pelos comentários sobre a última fic e pelas idéias que me foram dadas -

até a próxima

kissu 


End file.
